


The Toddler Charmer

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, The Hobbit fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Fern, Bilbo and Bofur's adopted daughter was being fussy, so Bofur brought out the flute. She absolutely loves when her Daddy plays music for her, and always wants to grab at the flute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toddler Charmer




End file.
